


I Don't Get It

by helens78



Category: Troy (2004) RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-30
Updated: 2003-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric doesn't get it, but that doesn't mean he's not <em>thinking</em> about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Get It

I don't get it. And, see, I told him I don't get it, but obviously there's something to it, right? Or why would he bother?

I mean, I'm not trying to be judgmental here. If that's what he gets off on, if that's what Viggo gets off on, then that's fine. I don't need it -- I'm not interested in it -- but hey, to each his own, right? Right.

So I don't know what's gotten into me. But I have this fantasy I've been jerking off to for the last week, since he left Baja. I've been jerking off thinking of him putting me on my back, pushing my hands down up above my head and growling at me. Now, I've heard Sean growling, but it was all in fun, you know? "Grrr," with this big goofy grin. This is kind of serious, though. That tone in the back of your throat when you want something and you've got to have it or you'll just explode. That tone. He's growling that at me.

And then he sort of holds me down while he's licking my throat. Fuck if I know why my throat, it just... long slow licks, maybe he even closes his mouth over my throat, maybe even his teeth.

There's something I've done, teeth. Everyone bites a little, scratches a little, right? Anyway, so maybe his teeth. Maybe. While he's holding me down like that.

So then he lets one of my wrists go and wraps his hand around my cock. And he's looking into his eyes and whispers, "Don't fucking move, Eric." Just like that, intense and dark and focused and... oh, shit... yeah... just like that. _Don't fucking move, Eric._ Ah, fuck... _fuck_... Sean, yeah... _oh, yeah, Sean... fuck, fuck, fuck..._

...whoooo.

Well, that's about as far as I get with it. And no, I still don't get it. Still don't get the bondage thing, still don't get that whole Dom/sub thing. Don't know what the hell it is Sean's doing off with Viggo. But to each his own, right?

...maybe next time I see him I'll tell him about the thing. The throat-licking thing. The pinning-me-down and jerking-me-off thing. Maybe.


End file.
